A Crossover Love
by Utsukushii Rani
Summary: Awalnya naruto sangat menyayangi sakura.Namun di hari pertama sekolah,naruto bertemu dengan seorang murid baru,dan mulai dekat dengannya. Dan sasuke,sahabat naruto dan sakura, tiba-tiba pergi dari konoha tanpa memberi tahu mereka. WARNING: OOC and gaje.


**~A Crossover Love~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto.**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Mengandung unsure OOC dan Gaje. **

**Typo, dan maaf jika readers menemukan banyak kesalahan. **

**It's my first fic.**

**RATED: T**

**RnR and if you don't like don't read**

CHAPTER 1

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura.." ucap naruto pada sakura. Sakura menatap dalam-dalam mata naruto. "Aku juga menyayangimu, naruto"

Naruto kemudian memeluk sakura dengan erat. "aku tak mau kehilanganmu, sakura. Dan jangan pernah meninggalkan aku". Air mata sakura menetes satu demi satu, terharu akan ucapan naruto yang begitu menyayanginya.

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan mengusapkan air matanya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatian naruto agar naruto tidak melihatnya menangis.

Sakura merapikan rambutnya, lalu ia tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu. 'Oh ya hampir lupa, titipan makanan dari ibu' batin sakura. Sakura berdiri dari kursi taman konoha yang ia duduki tadi sambil mengangkat rantang makanannya yang ia bawa dari rumahnya.

"Hemm.. sebaiknya aku mengantarkan makanan ini dulu pada nona tsunade, naruto". Sakura memberikan senyum manis nya pada naruto.

"Iya sudah, hati-hati ya. Kalau ada apa-apa beri tahu aku" ucap naruto sambil mengelus-mengelus rambut sakura.

"Jaa ne, naruto". Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan meninggalkan naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan terus memandangi sakura hingga sakura hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju rumah nona tsunade sambil membawa rantang yang dititipkan dari ibunya. Rumah nona tsunade sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tadi sakura dan naruto bertemu.

Saat sakura sampai di depan rumah yang bernomor 1 itu, ia bertemu dengan salah satu teman sekolahnya saat smp. Gadis berambut coklat dicepol yang akrab dipanggil tenten, kebetulan lewat didepan rumah nona tsunade. Ia adalah salah satu senior sakura saat ia smp. Tenten 1 tahun lebih tua dari sakura dan sekarang sudah menduduki bangku kelas 2 di Konoha High School. Sedangkan sakura baru akan memulai tahun ajaran barunya di Konoha High School keesokan harinya.

"aah tenten, sendirian?" Tanya sakura.

"hai sakura, iyaa aku sendirian. Sakura sedang apa disini?"

"Aku hanya mau mengantarkan makanan untuk nona tsunade saja" Jawab sakura sambil menunjukan rantang makanannya pada tenten. Tenten hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

"Ya sudah ya tenten, aku masuk dulu ya. Jaa ne" Pamit sakura.

"Jaa ne, sakura, sampai ketemu besok disekolah"

Sakura membuka pintu pagar rumah nona tsunade lalu berjalan memasuki halaman rumah nona tsunade.

"Permisi" sakura mengetuk pintunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar ada yang sedang membukakan pintu rumah itu.

"Aaah sakura" sapa Shizune sambil tersenyum. "ada apa?"

"Ini ada titipan dari ibu untuk nona tsunade" sakura memberikan rantangnya kepada Shizune.

"Well, kelihatannya lezat. Ayo masuk dulu sakura" ucap Shizune sambil mempersilakan sakura untuk masuk.

"Oh tidak usah repot-repot shizune-senpai, kebetulan aku juga sedang ada kerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan". Sakura memberikan senyumnya. "Tolong sampaikan salamku pada nona tsunade ya"

"iya sakura, terimakasih atas makanannya"

Sakura berjalan ke luar halaman rumah no. 1 itu sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman nona tsunade yang sudah sejak mereka kecil selalu bersama dan akhirnya sekarang mereka tinggal bersama, berhubung kedua orang tua tsunade sudah meninggal beberapa tahun silang dan shizune lah yang selalu setia menemaninya.

Shizune lalu melambaikan tangannya pada sakura. Dan begitupun juga dengan sakura yang melambaikan tanggannya padanya.

.

.

Cowo berambut kuning yang akrab dipanggil naruto itu sedang berjalan bagaikan orang tanpa tujuan. Sejak sakura pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengantar makanan, naruto hanya duduk-duduk di taman konoha sambil memandangi sekeliling taman dan mendengarkan music dari ipod yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Dan setelah merasa bosan, ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Konoha yang cukup luas itu.

Naruto berjalan sambil melihat kanan dan kirinya, melihat banyak sekali toko-toko kecil dan ruko berderet. Sesaat ia menghentikan langkahnya dan..

'Wow, ini kan menu ichiraku ramen yang baru!' batin Naruto. Cowo berambut kuning itu memang sangat menyukai ramen, sampai-sampai ia rela menghabiskan sisa uang jajan terakhirnya yang seharusnya digunakannya untuk menabung namun ia gunakan untuk membeli makanan favoritnya itu.

Cepat-cepat naruto masuk ke dalam restaurant ichiraku ramen itu dan memesan 1 mangkok besar ramen hanya untuknya.

"Pak, biasa― 1 mangkok besar ramen yang baru" pesan naruto sambil tersenyum meringis, senyuman khas uzumaki naruto.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya itu, naruto pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci tangannya. Saat ia sampai toilet, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat familier baginya. Namun saat itu ia hanya melihat bagian belakang orang tersebut. Tubuhnya jangkuk, mempunyai rambut yang seperti pantat ayam *digetok ama fans sasuke* berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan, dan mengenakan kaos hitam berlambang klan uchiha dan dipadu dengan celana pendek putih.

'aah sasuke, sedang apa dia disini?' batinnya. Ia melangkah mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Yo Sasuke! Sedang apa kau disini? Tumben sekali?" sapa naruto sambil menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke yang sedang mencuci tangannya, menengok ke arah orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"ttsch.. kau Naruto" Sasuke mendengus kecil. Suasana hening sesaat, namun naruto memecahkannya dengan berbasa-basi yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Oi sasuke, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi"

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa disini?" ucap sasuke ketus.

"Yeah yeah aku tau kau sedang mencuci tangan".

Naruto kemudian mencuci tangannya sambil mengoceh dengan sasuke, namun sasuke hanya mendengarkannya, dan tidak begitu menanggapinya.

"Omong-omong besok hari pertama masuk sekolah. Jadi nggak sabar ingin cepat-cepat besok" ujar naruto.

"Hnn" sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan bergumam.

Sasuke melangkah keluar toilet disusul dengan cowo berambut kuning itu yang masih asik mengoceh dan tak memperdulikan tanggapan temannya yang hanya hnn dan mendengus kecil. Bagi naruto, hal seperti itu sudah biasa. Khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang diam, dingin, dan tidak banyak berbicara.

Naruto mengikuti sasuke menuju ke mejanya. Namun sayangnya sasuke sepertinya sudah selesai makan di restaurant itu.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang ya sasuke?" Tanya naruto.

"hnn"

Sasuke mengambil tas selempangnya dari kursinya lalu mengambil handphone dari saku celananya. Sasuke tampaknya sedang memencet tombol handphonenya dan akan menelpon seseorang. Mungkin kakanya, batin naruto.

"Oke sobat, sampai jumpa besok" Naruto menepuk pundak sasuke dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, sasuke sudah pergi dari restaurant ini. Naruto berjalan menuju mejanya sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya tanpa melihat jalannya dan tiba-tiba..

"BRUK"

"ouch.." rintih seseorang.

**TO BE CONTINUE..**

Aaaah maaf kalo ada yang ngerasa bosen bacanya. Its my first fict and my first time to write a story! KYAAAA! haha jadi malu. *getoked ama readers*

Dan kebetulan masih awal bgt jd ga begitu pengen langsung ke konflik. Tapi yang pastinya ntar mungkin chapter 4-5 mulai ada konflik sedikit-sedikit. Dan maaf kalo gaje *timpuktimpuk* hehehe.

Review yaa kalo ada kekurangan atau kelebihan, dan maaf lagi kalo rani bikin ceritanya bakalan agak bertele-tele dikit !

chapter 2 udah setengah jadi, dan mungkin secepat mungkin akan diselesaikan.

Jaa ne!


End file.
